


you’re safe now

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: ot4 performance unit fics [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, Nightmares, Other, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: xu minghao can walk in people’s dreams and nightmares. this includes lee chan’s





	you’re safe now

**Author's Note:**

> i heard y’all like fluff, so here’s angst
> 
> thanks for all the comments and kudos on my previous stories!!

minghao ran into the dark forest in search of the source of the fearful screams. the tall trees stretched over minghao’s head, blocking out what little moonlight there was. another scream echoed around the forest and minghao pushed himself faster down the path, jumping over fallen branches and pushing through hanging vines to get to the source.

minghao eventually came to a clearing, where a large, hulking figure that seemed to be made of darkness itself loomed over a boy who was scrambling backwards towards minghao’s direction.

minghao tried to run towards the boy to rescue him, but was stopped by an invisible barrier that protected the clearing.

the boy backed into the barrier and stood up, pressing against the barrier in order to get as far away from the shadow demon thing as he could. minghao pounded his fists against the barrier to get the boys attention.

he turned around with fear in his eyes and held a hand up to the barrier. minghao watched in fright as the monster stalked ever closer. “minghao!” the boy screamed, his voice muffled even though he was right in front of minghao.

minghao saw tears running down the boy’s face and cuts scattered across his palms and fingers. minghao was going to tell the boy that it was a dream - that he could control this - when the monster finally reached the boy and raised a hand to attack.

“minghao!” the boy screamed again, although this time it was cut off by the monster raking a hand through his torso, dousing the clearing and everything is darkness.

<><><><>

“chan!” minghao shouted as he woke up, which startled junhui, who was lying beside him.

minghao threw the blankets off his legs and scrambled over to chan’s bed. the youngest was curled in on himself with his eyes closed tightly and tears streaming down his face.

minghao kneeled beside his bed and grabbed one of chan’s hands. “hey, it’s okay. it was just a dream,” minghao assured the other in a soft voice.

chan opened his eyes slowly and flung himself towards minghao, who ran his hands through chan’s hair soothingly. minghao was vaguely aware of junhui and soonyoung standing near chan’s bed with concerned looks.

minghao adjusted chan and himself so that they were both on the floor with chan sitting in minghao’s lap and his legs wrapped around minghao’s waist. “shh, come on channie,” minghao whispered, “everything’s okay now. you’re safe here.”

minghao could feel chan’s tears against his neck, but he let the youngest let out all his tears as he rubbed circles on his back soothingly. “there was,” chan started, “there was a monster. and, and it tried to kill me.” audible gasps were heard from soonyoung and junhui, who kneeled down either side of minghao and chan.

“there isn’t any monster anymore chan,” soonyoung assured. “we’ll protect you.” junhui nodded in agreement, but didn’t say anything.

chan took a deep breath and pulled away from minghao’s neck. his face had patches of red on it, but minghao just rubbed a thumb across chan’s cheek. “sorry i couldn’t stop it, channie,” minghao muttered.

chan shook his head in reply and curled into minghao’s chest. “you did your best hyung,” he said. “thank you.”

minghao kissed the top of chan’s head and wrapped chan in a protective hug. soonyoung moved around to the back of chan and wrapped his arms around chan’s back and rested his hands on minghao’s shoulders.

junhui just leaned his chin on minghao’s shoulder and pressed a kiss behind the younger’s ear. “come on, we should go back to sleep. we have to get up in a couple of hours,” junhui said. soonyoung nodded in agreement and stood up, patting the top of minghao’s head and smiling.

minghao smiled at the older males and rubbed chan’s back. “we’re going back to sleep channie, do you want to sleep with me?” he asked.

chan sleepily nodded his head and kept his eyes closed, still clinging onto minghao’s waist with his legs. minghao carefully stood up, trying not to wake up chan any more than he had to.

once the two were settled in minghao’s bed - which junhui had left to sleep with soonyoung - minghao pressed another kiss to chan’s head. “sweet dreams, channie,” minghao whispered, closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake him.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you want me to write anything specific, just ask me! :D


End file.
